░▒▓█►~CʜᴇᴇᴢDᴏᴏᴅʟᴇ51~◄█▓▒░ (User)
Thx to Neptune for getting this started. ░▒▓█►~CʜᴇᴇᴢDᴏᴏᴅʟᴇ51~◄█▓▒░ He is a commenter that is part of the "Bold generation." He knows a lot of technology, and shares a liking for Pixel editor with Neptune_Ninja_Comics. He loves to read and likes alot of comics (shown below). He is a nice commenter, that does sports when not doing virtual school or contributing to the wiki. His GC profile: https://www.gocomics.com/profile/3146335 Relationships with other commenters Good- Neptune_Ninja_Comics- Shares a love of editing pictures and stuff like that with me. We like to communicate alot and share links and pictures. He is a great friend. (Thx for starting this out Neptune!!!) Swayamplayz- The first person I met on GoComics. He gave a warm welcome and has good ideas. Swayamplayz is a great friend. Spyroclub1- He is funny and fun to chat with. He made a minecraft skin of me (and it is really, really cool). He is a great friend. BiggerNate91- Fun and also great with pics, BN91 is a great friend. Link_O_Neal- A very logical person who shares alot of the same beliefs as me. He is also fun to chat with and is a great friend. Yoda- Yoda likes to resolve conflicts and is good at it. He is nice and friendly. That is why he is my friend. 305Buckets- ' Likes all, I mean, ALL, my comments. 'Francis B. Pope- Same as 305, but talks more. (In a good way) A good friend. The_Dark_Viking81- ' My brother who does not exist. If he did he would hate me 'GiantNate91- ' Specialises in pig latin. XD A good friend. 'Henry Hudson- ' Just going to say it now, I am friends with a hardened criminal. This guy got banned, what, like 5 times? LOL! Love messing with him. A good friend. 'Cluch- Kinda annoying, but okay... FlipNote- ' Fun to talk to, funny, and nice. Likes graphics. A good friend. 'TopHat (ToPhu)- A good friend. Found evidence on the hacker. Great to talk to. Bad- Marty_Sayz- An annoying, destroying, person. 'Mustansir- ' Got into an argument, he sweared and got banned. (I like to call him, "Mustardman" XD) 'Da BOSS- ' Destroys History CheezDoodle used to be on GoComics. His user was, C'MON ON MAN (I know, lame.) Then, when the reruns started coming, he left the comment section with alot of other commenters. It was the great depression of the big nate comment section. After that he just observed (and lost his account). Finally, he decided to come back (and was glad because he made great friends). Creator and Co-Creator of many stories on the wiki I help write stories on the wiki. It is fun. Comment Ninjas Co-Creator The commenters exploit to combat Creator Feel free to read and edit (if you apply) these stories on the wiki Notice: Joe Moraliste I did not make or contribute to this story, but some did and worked hard. Please make sure to check it out! Custom profile pics/Gifs Custom pics/Gifs I make custom pics.I did my own as well as others. If you want one, just ask. It is a great passion I have. Gif frenzy Started a gif frenzy after making my profile pic a gif. This caught on, and alot of commenters started to use gifs as their profile pics. NPT and I are free to do it! Pic/Gif links Pic editor https://www.pixlr.com Gif Makers https://giphy.com/create/gifmaker https://www.gifmaker.me = Example: Bball.gif Click on image to see the glitch-free version. (I do not know why it gets thick in one panel... It did not... Must be the site.) How I heard about... GoComics: So, I was reading a BN story, when I looked at the back and saw... GoComics. It said there was free Nate comics, and that was all I needed to know. I went there, and shortly after, the reruns began. I left, losing my account. It came to me when I was reading a BN comic book. Then it hit me. I rushed to GC, and saw a whole new generation (with some few older gens) I wanted to observe to make sure I wanted to join, or just read, because I wanted to make sure I was joining with the right group. After a year and a half of observance, I decided to join, and was happy I did. https://www.GoComics.com Wiki: During a panic attack, a commenter gave out the link to everyone to be safe. Not much. My Favorite comics * Big Nate * Pearls before swine * Garfield * Dilbert * Peanuts * Calvin and Hobbes (Look these up on GC) Interactions in events/wars The Wiki Hacker war I was a part in this, if fact, one of the 3 to get impostered/hacked. Major help in warning. Helped ban destroyer. (What I call him. Might be MS -Marty_Sayz-.) Wiki look up: Wiki hacker war. Hacker WAR.png Untitled - 2019-05-19T205934.422.png Capture1111.png 314ntp (1).jpg Comment Dryspell I was here to witness the comment dryspell on the GC BN comments. I had a few deleted comments. (most were featured :(. ) Did not play a big role. (No one REALLY did... NPT (Neptune) was making a big deal though...) Wiki look up: Comment Dryspell My profile pic gallery (Plz somebody insert that image of the innapropiate picture he posted) (From first to last used) big nat.png CheezDoodle.png CheezDoodle51pro.png Giphy (1)gg.gif CheezDoodlegifgifmakermethankstoNeptune_Ninja_Comics.gif Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif Hacker Swasimcool has revealed that Cheez is the hacker. ToPhu has his suspicions that CheezDoodle is in fact, the infamous Da BOSS as he was usually interested in me and Da BOSS's conversation, it is also noted that Da BOSS's account was made only a few days before his banishment and both CheezDoodle and Da BOSS shared the same interest on the Wiki, although one on making it and on for destroying it. PLEASE CHECK IF DA BOSS SHARE THE SAME ID AS CHEESE Category:Profiles